Kurt's First Trigger
by MissJMc
Summary: Blaine's dream leads to the first successful testing of Kurt's trigger. *sequel to Baby Penguin but can be read alone* Erotic Hypnosis within!


_Kurt sank to his knees, and slowly, seductively crawled towards Blaine, who was sitting on a bed smirking at his boyfriend._

_When the pale, thin boy reached the other he knelt subserviently, and glanced up at Blaine, searching for approval._

_"You may please me," Blaine instructed authoritatively, his body beginning to pulse with lust._

_Kurt's face lit up, and a shiver passed through his body. He brought his mouth down to Blaine's feet, and he began to plant soft kisses over the soft skin._

_Blaine's head worked backwards, and his mouth dropped open, a moan escaping. Kurt's name was lost somewhere in the lowness, and the younger boy sucked Blaine's big left toe into his mouth, showing how much of a good slave he was._

_Blaine pointed upwards, and Kurt obliged. His mouth slid off Blaine's toe with an obscene popping noise. He moved between Blaine's right and left calf dilligently, slowly working up an inch at a time. Kurt's kisses began getting sloppy, tongue becoming involved and teeth scraping gently across Blaine's epidermis._

_"Oh God, Kurt. You feel so good," Blaine moaned lowly, his voice almost a growl._

_"Thank you Master. Anything to please you," Kurt replied in a soft tone._

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes snapped open, and he struggled to catch his breath, shivering from the cold sweat covering his body. He grabbed for his covers, which had shifted during his dream, and brought them tight around his body, freezing in his wife beater and black plaid shorts. Feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his lower body, he groaned.<p>

Ever since last weekend, when he had hypnotized Kurt, Blaine had been having increasingly kinky dreams regarding their new favorite kink.

He was still shocked that Kurt, the boy that three months ago, had been terrified to even talk about sex, would be so willing to explore different fetishes and experiences with Blaine. Erotic hypnosis was without a doubt, Blaine's favorite.

Seeing Kurt all spaced out and vulnerable was just amazing. Watching his body slacken. The glassy look in his eyes when a trigger took hold. How Kurt waited for every sentence of Blaine's to end, because he wasn't aware of all of his new triggers.

'All right,' Blaine thought, 'I need Kurt now.'

Blaine, luckily enough, lived in a seperate wing of the expansive house from his parents, because his father wanted as much space from his gay son.

He fumbled through his sheets, searching for the cool, rectangular iPhone he kept nearby. Finding it somewhere near his right elbow, he brought the phone to his face, and then tilted it downward, so the screen wasn't directly facing him.

Blaine dialed Kurt's number with lightning speed, and then pressed the cool glass to his right ear, swallowing. It rang four times, and then it clicked when Kurt answered.

* * *

><p>"Mm?" A muffled voice grunted from the other end.<p>

"Kurt, baby, are you awake?" Blaine grumbled, his voice insanely low and quiet. A few seconds passed before the answer came.

"...Blaine, I hate you."

"No you don't," Blaine muttered, a smile tugging on his lips.

"It's two thirty in the fucking morning Blaine," Kurt sighed, the drowsiness evident.

"Kurt, I'm so hard right now," Blaine groaned, his left hand moving downwards to lightly move over his erection.

"What do you want me to do, Blaine? I can't just walk out of my house, get in my Navigator, and drive to your house," Kurt replied, annoyance edging into his tone.

"Oh that's a great idea," Blaine noted, smiling.

"What? Blaine, what are you sayi-"

"Somewhere only Kurt knows," Blaine groaned, smirking wildly into the Apple phone.

The line was silent for a few moments, and Blaine heard Kurt's breathing even out, become more steady, and get a little deeper. Blaine moaned quietly as he pictured Kurt's eyes glazing over, his body relaxing into his soft bed, his mind aching for an instruction from Blaine.

"You there?" Blaine asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

"I'm here," Kurt responded, his voice breathy and high.

"Good. That's good Kurt," Blaine said eagerly, sitting up in his bed. He heard Kurt's teeth clatter with a shudder.

"Thank you Master. How may I please you?" Kurt asked. Blaine groaned at the want in Kurt's voice, and his hips spasmed up towards his palm.

"Kurt, listen very carefully. I want you to sneak out of your house, make sure no one sees you, drive over here very quickly, but stay safe, and then come to my entrance. I'll let you in. Alright?"

"I will sneak out, drive to your house, and then go to your entrance. I understand," Kurt responded, nodding at nothing.

"Oh, and Kurt, I want you to get increasingly horny and eager to please me as you drive. Just for fun. When you hang up, you'll wake up, but still follow the commands. But when you get here and take the keys out of the ignition, you'll fall back into trance," Blaine instructed, smiling at his words, and knowing they would be obeyed.

"Yes Master," Kurt whispered, before Blaine heard three loud beeps, meaning that Kurt had hung up.

Blaine stuck his hand down his boxers and slowly began moving it over his erection. Hearing and picturing Kurt in that state had given him an even worse hard-on, and he wanted to semi-deal with it before his boyfriend/love slave showed up.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared out the window facing his private driveway anixiously, his forehead pressed against the cold glass. As lights flashed against the fence at the end of the drive, his breath caught in his throat.<p>

Kurt's Navigator edged into the driveway, and then the lights went out. Blaine walked to the door and waited. Kurt knocked three times, lightly, and Blaine pulled the door open quickly.

Kurt stood there in rumpled blue pajamas. His eyes were half-open and glassy, his lips wet and parted in awe. Blaine gulped as he took in the messy state of Kurt's chestnut hair, which was standing up in some spots, and laying flat in others. As his dark eyes swept over the hypnotized form of his boyfriend, they stuck in one particular spot. Kurt was sporting a full hard-on, with wet stains around it from the amounts of pre-cum that had been leaking from his erection.

Blaine brought one hand up to Kurt's hair, and ran it through the soft locks, enjoying the feeling of it not having any hairspray to keep it in place. His hand moved down Kurt's face, stopping to lightly caress his cheek. Kurt leaned into the contact, and moaned lightly. Blaine smiled as his hand began trailing down Kurt's chest.

When it reached the bulge in Kurt's pants, Blaine moved closer, and wrapped his other arm around Kurt's back. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, his mouth next to Kurt's right ear.

"You're so turned on, aren't you Kurt?" Blaine whispered hotly before running his tongue up the pinna while palming Kurt's erection.

A strangled moan escaped Kurt's mouth, and the entranced boy nodded, sending Blaine's tongue up and down his earlobe more.

"Come on then," Blaine instructed.

He moved his hand away, grasped Kurt's left hand, and led him down the darkened hallway to his spacious room.

As soon as they were in Blaine's room, Blaine pressed Kurt against the wall and went in for a long, fierce kiss. Their tongues rolled across each other's, fighting for dominance, even though Blaine had that in spades in the current situation. Kurt's legs shuffled apart, and Blaine brought his knee up to rub against Kurt's crotch.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, and the dominant boy bit his lip and sucked it into his mouth. Kurt's hips spasmed forward, and Blaine pulled back and pressed his forehead to the taller boy's.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, the tone sending shivers down the hypnotized boy's spine, "How badly do you want it?"

Blaine's hand began unbuttoning Kurt's pajama shirt, rubbing gently across his pale chest. The other one was stroking the back of Kurt's neck in a relaxing manner, lulling him even deeper into trance. Kurt moaned brokenly, his eyes clouded over with lust and drowsiness

"Oh Master," Kurt groaned, "I want it so bad."

Blaine tried to listen to the whole phrase that left that delicious mouth of Kurt's, but after he heard the word Master, his mind began reeling with lust, the control making his hair stand on end.

"I know you do," Blaine whispered sharply, his words edged with arousal, "And why do you want it so badly?"

"Because I'm your slutty little sex slave. And all I want to do is make you happy, and get off," Kurt recited from memory.

Blaine moaned once more, hearing his own implanted words leave Kurt's lips. That was what this trigger had been all about. Blaine being in control and Kurt being submissive and more sex-oriented.

"Well then, show me how bad you want it," Blaine instructed.

He planted a quick, passionate kiss on Kurt's lips before walking over to the bed and sitting on the end of it. Kurt's mind began racing through the various options of what he could do to please his Master, his lover. His heart thudded heavily beneath his ribcage at the thought of being allowed to even do things to his Master, be allowed to show him how much he wanted any contact.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, he fixed Blaine with a sultry look. Kurt's hands moved towards the buttons on his shirt and he slowly popped them open, one by one, biting his lip seductively as he did so.

Blaine watched with curiousity as Kurt peeled his shirt off slowly, teasingly. Kurt brought his hands up to his nipples and tugged on them, letting the groan he was holding out, and letting his eyelids fall over his eyes.

As his one hand continued to alternate between the two nubs that made him even harder, his other hand trailed down to his painful, long erection. Blaine bit his lip and clenched his fists around the sheets until the knuckles turned white. It was taking all of his self-control to not run over and just make love to Kurt then and there.

Kurt hooked a thumb in the waistband of his pajama pants and dragged them down, revealing more of his creamy stomach as the blue began bunching over his erection. Letting out a groan, he moved the fabric over his crotch and it fell to his feet. Instead of stepping out of it, Kurt dropped to his knees.

Blaine's breathing stopped for a few seconds as Kurt began slowly crawling towards him. Watching as his lean muscles flexed and pulled as he moved forward, his pajamas laying forgotten, his cock bobbing to hit his stomach every so often. Kurt reached the bed and climbed onto the white sheets, pushing the bulk of the grey comforter away so they wouldn't stain it.

Kurt knelt in front of Blaine, and brought his hands to the hem of his shirt. Fixing his boyfriend and master with a smokey gaze, he slowly pulled the shirt up and over Blaine's head. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine carefully, but passionately.

He worked his lips over Blaine's precisely, sucking in lightly so he could gently gnaw at his bottom lip. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth, enjoying the stimulation, before he detached his mouth.

"Please touch me," Kurt pleaded, his eyes blown wide with arousal.

Blaine couldn't help himself. Kurt's eyes, and his tone and how needy he was in general at the moment. He dove forward and forced his lips to Kurt's, trapping the boy in a hot, open kiss. Their teeth clashed, and Blaine felt swelling rising in his lips thanks to all of the kissing they had been doing. Kurt moaned, his voice dripping with wanton need, and Blaine pulled back.

"Give me a blowjob," Blaine instructed.

Kurt whined, but obeyed. Blaine laid back on the bed and Kurt worked his boxers over his hips and erection, before pulling them off completely. Kurt straddled Blaine's legs at the knee, and leaned forward. He hovered a few inches above Blaine's throbbing penis, and his eyes flicked to Blaine's. The hazel orbs were open wide in anticipation.

Kurt, ever the tease, winked at Blaine quickly before forming his lips into an 'o.' He blew cold air over the stiff member in front of him, causing Blaine to arch his back, his hips moving up an inch, and throw his head against the mattress.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moaned unabashedly.

"In a minute Master. But first, let me blow you."

Blaine's head snapped up at Kurt's remark in time to see his cherry red lips slip over the head and begin sucking, his cheeks caving a little, his tongue running random patterns over the tip. Blaine's eyes slid half-closed, a smirk playing across his open mouth as Kurt sucked another couple inches into his mouth. Kurt's eyes slid closed, focusing on giving Blaine the best blowjob ever.

Blaine's hips bucked up involuntarily, and Kurt suddenly felt something larger at his swollen red lips. His eyes opened a fraction and he saw Blaine's scruffy pubic hair on his nose, his balls sitting just outside his lips. Kurt moved forward a little more, and felt Blaine's head touch the back of his throat. Blaine groaned louder, and ran his hands through Kurt's hair.

Kurt tried to smile around the member, but it just looked strange, so to make it up to Blaine, he began to hum a random song, his throat contracting and vibrating around Blaine's penis.

Blaine, feeling release taungingly close, pushed Kurt's head off of his penis. When the thinner boy quirked his head to the side, Blaine cleared his throat, before dropping it down again.

"It was amazing. But I want to cum inside of you," Blaine explained before sitting up and embracing Kurt in a half-hug and bringing him in for another fiery kiss.

Kurt's heart began to thud thanks to the compliment. He felt pleasure course through his body at the praise from his Master, knowing he made him feel good, and now he had the honor of being fucked by Master.

The two boys slowly moved down, so Blaine was hovering over Kurt, keeping his body weight off of the boy for the moment. Kurt detached his lips from Blaine's and began to suck on the hollow of his neck. Blaine groaned approvingly and reached towards his nightstand table, where he fumbled around in a drawer for lube.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Kurt groaned as Blaine slid into him quickly, not even bothering to prep him with fingering. He had just poured lube onto his cock, rubbed it around, and delved straight into Kurt's magnificient ass.<p>

Blaine paused for a moment, but then he began pulling in and out, groaning throatily as he did so. Kurt's body spasmed in pleasure, and as Blaine brushed against his prostate, he let out a high pitched squeal. Blaine moaned at Kurt's tightness.

"How are you still this tight?" Blaine growled, dropping down and beginning to suck on Kurt's jawline.

"I don't know Master," Kurt moaned, his voice cracking as Blaine thrust particularly deep into him.

Blaine continued sucking on his neck, making sure to leave a mark that non entranced Kurt would wonder about. Wonder how it got there, and why it made his knees go weak.

"Oh, well it's alright with me," Blaine whispered, driving home inside of Kurt's body, the tightness constricting around him as Kurt bucked backwards.

"Master Blaine," Kurt muttered, "I'm gonna come!"

"Good, so am I!" Blaine replied, feeling his climax threatening to crash over him, Kurt in the same boat.

"Oh god!" Kurt screamed, his body freezing in pleasure as orgasm took over him.

Blaine shouted a string of words as well, and felt his member become even more squeezed as Kurt's muscles contracted around him. The two both panted and moaned and thrashed about as they came down off their highs.

"Thanks for coming over, Kurt," Blaine whispered, planting a kiss to his temple as he pulled out.

"Thank you for inviting me, Master."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sunday, Kurt woke up, blinking to clear his eyes of sleep. He glanced down, noting the white sheets barely covering his body, and the awkward tenting around his morning wood.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt whined, the trance broken thanks to the six hours of sleep. Blaine rolled over, his hair curling down to his eyes, and looked into Kurt's aquamarine eyes.

"What?" Blaine groaned, rubbing sleep out of his right eye.

"I'm hard," Kurt pointed out, glancing down and then back at his boyfriend.

Blaine sighed. He loved Kurt, he really did, and he also thought Kurt was the sexiest thing alive. But at that moment, Blaine just wanted more sleep.

"Alright. Somewhere only Kurt knows," Blaine whispered before rolling over.

"What?" Kurt asked before gasping as he was sucked into trance, his eyes growing hazy and his body relaxing into the cushy mattress.

"When I repeat your trigger, you're going to feel me giving you a blowjob. A magnificent one, and you're going to cum and then you'll fall asleep. You'll even see me giving you the blowjob."

"Yes Master," Kurt whimpered submissively.

"Alright. Somewhere only Kurt knows." Blaine said drowsily.

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath as he felt a pair of wet lips wrap around his head, and he looked down to 'see' Blaine bobbing his head up and down on his crotch. Kurt began to moan loudly, and Blaine was suddenly really happy that his parents were already gone at church. Because Kurt wasn't keeping it down, and they would have noticed.

"Oh god Blaine, just like that," Kurt gasped, his back arcing as Blaine sucked all of his length into the depths of his mouth.

As imaginary Blaine did sinful things with his tongue, real Blaine was edging towards sleep again, to the lullaby of Kurt's moaning and gasping of his name.

'Gotta love hypnosis,' he thought as Kurt gave a high pitched cry, coming quickly. . Blaine smiled before dropping off to sleep again.


End file.
